First Birthday
by Chihiro92
Summary: Ritsuka first's birthday with Seimei and Soubi,,he is five years old when he still clinging to Seimei so much


_I do not own my Loveless.._

The sun is very bright today.

A boy in his red t-shirt crumbled in a veranda, exhausted because the unbearable weather.

Ritsuka shut his eyes and feels all of his body was covered in sticky sweat, this killing-summer weather really blow away the mood to doing anything. He even didn't move an inch from his former position. His mother was gone to somewhere place this morning, she said she's going to coming home late and Ritsuka has to prepare dinner all by himself. This is not a big matter to Ristuka, since his relationship with his mom is not good; she often left the house when Ritsuka is in holiday season.

"It must be fun, if nii-chan were here", Ritsuka mumbling. Remembering the past when he still has his brother beside him. His mother really praised him so much; talking like him is the best son in the world. Ritsuka know that his mother admire him, and she never put a slightest liking to Ritsuka himself, it's all doesn't matter as he has Seimei by himself and know that his brother will always stay by his side.

Ritsuka fall into a sleep, and he is dreaming about his past child when Seimei is still around.

Seimei is really a brother figure; he will do what Ritsuka wants. They often walk together to the nearest park and talking all the way. Ritsuka likes to hold Seimei's hand, his hand is so warm and big, makes Ritsuka feel safe. Every time Ritsuka feeling down, Seimei always give a pat on the head and tell that everything will be okay. This is why Ritsuka never got a problem with how his mother treat him compared to Seimei, and he won't even care what his mother going to do to him as long as he has Seimei. Ritsuka smiling, he feeling so happy knowing that his brother is always going by his side, even his mother was against him, he know that Seimei will always be there.

He remembered back then, a very unforgettable moment, when Ritsuka had his five birthdays.

That day, Ritsuka woke up in the morning, finding himself was all alone in the house. He saw a note left by his mother, said that she will going stayed over at friend's place in two days. Ritsuka kind of feeling down, today is his birthday, his mother even doesn't give him a happy birthday, although it always happen all the time, that his mother is always the one who giving it in the last time, he still hope that his mother going to said it sometimes. Ritsuka sighed, and then he sits on the couch to watch TV. He sits there, waiting Seimei home from his campus. Yesterday he said that he'll be left in the early morning, because he has something urgent to do, and he told Ritsuka to stay at house and not going anywhere. Ritsuka nodded and wondering what his broter up to. He always tell Ritsuka is something so important happen in this life, even he is busy, he always somehow tell Ritsuka about what he is doing right now, so Ritsuka won't get worried him so much, but now he even doesn't give a clue about what he doing in this morning.

Ritsuka sitting on the couch, watching the TV all by himself, the times flies so fast. It's already past noon, and Seimei taking too long in his campus, he even doesn't give him a phone. Ritsuka try to call at his cellphone, he push the number and waiting for his reply. The answer is very long, Ritsuka wonder what is happen to his brother that causing him to not pick it up. He almost desperate when he hears a single click in there and the tone is cut off.

Ritsuka startled.

"Did his brother just hang up the phone now?"

Ritsuka try to call once again and the same thing happen, even now, the voice mail is the one who answer it. Ritsuka doesn't have a clue why his brother doesn't want to pick a call. Ritsuka puts the phone and he starts to thinking about ridiculous thing. Maybe his brother is very busy so it is impossible for him to pick it up. But Ritsuka know that his brother always manages to at least tell him that he was busy. "So why, Seimei looks like doesn't want to receive a call from me? He knew that mother is gone, so the one that call from the phone house must be him, and Seimei didn't pick it up! So that is means that he avoiding me? Why? This is my birthday, is he forget about that? Is he going to just like mother, saying it late? "He is the one that Ritsuka want so much to tell him in the very first morning. But now his hope is gone, seeing Seimei acting like this, he could tell that Seimei forgot about his birthday too.

Ristuka started to cry, poor little boy, in his fifth birthday no one seems care about his feeling. Ritsuka crying all the way until he sits on the couch. He doesn't know what he has to do. He cries and cries until he falls asleep.

Sob...Sob...sob...

"Seimei, seimei…where are you?"

"Ritsuka are you okay?"

Ritsuka hears familiar voice, and he knows that it is coming from his lovely brother.

"Ritsuka, wake up! Why are you crying?!"

Ritsuka opened his eyes, and see a lovely silhouette standing in front of him.

"What's up? You covered in tears" Seimei smiling, he put her big hand in Ritsuka's head.

Ritsuka can't hold his tears; he jumped to Seimei and hugs him hard.

"Where were you going?! I was alone in the house all the time!"

His brother seems confused, seeing his cute little brother acting so attached to him; he put his arm around that tiny body and hug him gently.

"What happen Ritsuka, do you feel lonely?"

"Of course I am! Today is my birthday! And no one is here to greet me! Mother is gone, and you even didn't pick the phone from me!" Ritsuka throw up his feeling he has been hold until now, his insecure feeling every time he has Seimei not in his side is unbearable, and he doesn't like that.

"Sorry, you call not in the right time; I'm going to get catch red-handed."

Ritsuka lift his face, and see his brother who smiling all the time seeing Ritsuka like this. "What are you doing nii-chan?"

Seimei smiles again, and pat his head.

"A birthday's present for you my cute little brother"

As Seimei says, a bunch of people suddenly come into the room, the light is turned on and Ritsuka could tell that there are a lot of people there.

"Sorry, if this makes you inconvenient, I was confused what should I do in your birthday, I accidentally split it up when I had a meeting with them, and they suggest me that we should have a party in our house to celebrate your birthday. When you called I was picking a present for you, I'm scared you'll founds out after this people so noisy with what we should get to give you."

Ritsuka couldn't say a single word. He is extremely happy seeing a lot of people are here celebrating his birthday, this is the first time he has a lot of people here and he just want to cry again.

"Save up that tears, now we're going to have fun, I also brought a present for you" beautiful women with her brown light hair approaching Ritsuka and give him a cute box with a pink ribbon.

"Sorry if this looks girly, but I think it's going to suit you so much, open it later okay?"

"Um! I'll open it, the box looks cute, I bet what is inside is also good too" Ritsuka smile, with his happiest face.

"Ah, you're so cute Ritsu-chan, If only Seimei had you meet with us earlier."

"Don't be so fussy, you're going to scare him, Ritsuka, here is the present from me" a man with the funny face came up and brings a present too with him.

Ritsuka see at the box for a moment, "Seimei, could I have all of this?"

Seeing his brother is going to teary again Seimei smiles and pat his head, "Sure, everyone is here because of you, and they also bring their present, so get ready to receive a lot of things tonight!"

Ritsuka smiling again. The happiest and beautiful smile he has up until now.

"C'mon we enjoy the party! I already so hungry"

Ristuka noticed that the room already transformed into someplace to hold the party, the light also good, and there is a lot of food in the table. Everybody already in their fun.

"A good thing that your mother is away"

"Yeah, "

"I'll grab some food, come join us" that woman left Ritsuka and Seimei all alone.

The atmosphere is full of laughter and warm. Ritsuka couldn't stop his face from smiling.

"Ristuka,,"

Ristuka turn his head and see Seimei's face shined by the light, and he holds such a daring smile the very first time Ritsuka ever seen.

"Happy birthday"

The deep, splendid word that Ritsuka have been waiting all the time comes up from the person he really wants to hear from. He suddenly feeling something warm filled his heart, he wants to cry again,

"Arigatou, nii-chan" Ritsuka smile.

This is the happiest day he ever had! Spending his birthday with his brother and everyone else!

"He, Seimei do you want joins us to a game? They're starting crazy" a man suddenly approaches them.

Ritsuka lift his face to see who the guy is talking with a deep voice like that; he looks so strange with his long light brown hair and his glasses.

"Okay, greet him first then"

"Ohh, this is your brother? your resemblance is undeniable, happy birthday Ritsuka" that man sit until he stand equally to Ritsuka, then he pats his head like Seimei usually does.

"Be a god boy, and grow up like your brother"

In the moment that man touched Ritsuka's head, he feels something strange comes into his heart. Like a pain, but so warm and daring at the same time. Ritsuka couldn't give a single word to him. He is already capticated by his looks. His appearance is so contrast in this dim light. His eyes are so empty and Ritsuka couldn't tell what he is thinking right now. His hand also cold, there's nothing such a warm hand like Seimei's, but the strange feeling is, that Ritsuka doesn't want his hand to go away for him.

He still remembers his silhouette, a very daring existence.

"Soubi…"

"Ritsuka? What's wrong?"

Ritsuka open his eyes, and see someone who him know so much his face is on top Ritsuka head.

"Why are you here?"

"I was walking around here, and see you in veranda; I thought I'll drop by to see your cute sleeping face"

Ritsuka mumbled, he is kind of shy to facing Soubi, and to all this matter, Soubi had put him on his lap, so he could freely touch Ritsuka's head like he wants.

"Do you have a nice dream?"

"Hm...Yeah, about Seimei..."

"But you crying in the first"

"How long have you've been here?" Ritsuka feels shy.

"The moment you started to fall asleep I guess"

Ritsuka's face covered in red.

"Yeahh, the very unforgettable memory, when I had Seimei celebrating my birthday with all of his friends coming over while Mom away. I'm so happy on that time"

"So there isn't any single bad memory then?"

"No, I just incredibly happy, he is so concerns about my birthday."

"Ahh,, he is always care about his little brother"

"Yeah, just he forgot about bringing the birthday cake, it is so typical of him" Ritsuka laughs and he see Soubi's solemn face in top of him.

"You know, I think that is also the first time I met you Soubi" Ritsuka touch his face and feel a smooth hair falling down along in his hand.

"You did?"

"Yeah, the first time I saw you I already feeling something coming from you, and never expected us to be meet again, but you never change, your hand is always the same"

"Really? I think I kind of remember that time when I greet a crybaby brat in Seimei's house, so that is you"

"I'm not a brat" Ritsuka sulking.

Soubi laughs.

"Hey, Soubi, you won't ever left me right?"

Soubi making his silent, he sees Ritsuka's eyes in deep gaze.

"Promise me, that you always had that hand to cares my head"

Soubi approaching his face.

"I won't, you'll be always by my side". As Soubi tell such a sweet word, he leans a soft kiss on Ritsuka's lips.

His lip is wet as usual, but it so warm today and Ritsuka kiss him back.

"I love you Ritsuka."

"I know Soubi".

_They had escaped from their past and now they are here because they are destined to be together. _

-chihiro92

Posted in August 09 2012


End file.
